Beaded projection display screens, retroreflective sheeting used in the manufacture of roadway signs, and retroreflective paints typically include optical elements adhered through the use of a binder. In the case of beaded projection display materials, the optical elements are microscopic glass beads that act as lenses to collect projected light from the rear of the screen and focus it to relatively small spots, near the surfaces of the microspheres. The foci are approximately in the areas where the optical elements contact a front support layer. In other retroreflective materials, the optical elements act as lenses which focus the light onto a reflector (metal mirror of diffusely reflecting pigment) and once the light has been reflected off the reflector the microspheres again act as lenses to resend the light back toward the incoming light source. In order to contribute the desired retroreflective property, however, it is important that a layer of glass microspheres be present on the surface of the binder layer.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,204, ordinary glass beads tend to sink into the uncured liquid binder layer. In instances wherein the individual beads are not entirely submerged, the optical properties of the bead can also be impaired by the binder wetting out the bead surface and spreading on the exposed bead surface. To address this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,204 teaches coating the glass beads with a thin surface coating of an oleophobic fluorocarbon-sizing agent. At column 5, lines 61-75, this reference states that, “Aqueous treating solutions of fluorocarbon chromium coordination complexes are preferred and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,835 (Dec. 15, 1953) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,990 (Oct. 15, 1957) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,450 (Apr. 26, 1960). The complex may be made by reacting chromyl chloride with a fluorocarbon monocarboxylic acid (having a highly fluorinated terminal chain or tail containing 4 to 10 carbon atoms) in an isopropanol vehicle that serves as both a solvent and reducing agent, the chromium to acid mole ratio being in the range of 2:1 to 5:1. The resultant green-colored isopropanol solution of the complex is diluted with water at the time of use. The fluorocarbon acid preferably has 6 to 8 fully fluorinated (perfluorinated) carbon atoms in the terminal fluorocarbon chain or tail.” Specific working examples include chromium coordination complexes of perfluorooctanioic acid and N-ethyl-N-perfluorooctanesulfonyl glycine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,295 teaches coating glass beads with a mixture of substances. The mixture comprises a first substance which if used alone would tend to make the beads hydrophobic while leaving them oleophilic and a second substance which if used alone would tend to make the beads both hydrophobic and oleophobic. “For the best results, it is preferred to use a second substance which is an anionic fluorocarbon compound, and optimally, said second substance is a fluoro-alkyl-sulphonate, for example a fluoro-alkyl-sulphonate in which the alkyl has a long chain (C14 to C18).” (See Column 4, lines 8-13). The exemplified hydrophobic and oleophobic substance is a potassium fluoroalkyl-sulphonate (for example FC129 from 3M). (See column 5, lines 50-52) FC 129 is a potassium fluoroctyl sulphonyl-containing compound.